tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Романа II - список появлений
Ниже приведён список появлений второго воплощения Романы Доктор Кто СЕРИИ С ЧЕТВЁРТЫМ ДОКТОРОМ (1978-1981) Destiny_of_the_Daleks.jpg|«'Судьба далеков'» Dr_who_city_of_death_3.jpg|«'Город смерти'» The_creature_from_the_pit.jpg|«'Существо из Ямы'» Nightmare_title.jpg|«'Кошмар Эдема'» Power_house.jpg|«'Рога Наймона'» Shada_DVD.jpg|«'Шада'» The_Leisure_Hive_DVD.jpg|«'Улей Отдыха'» Meglos-dvd.jpg|«'Меглос'» The-Full-Circle-miniature.jpg|«'Полный цикл'» State_of_decay.jpg|«'Состояние упадка'» The_E-Space_Trilogy.jpg|«'Врата воинов'» СЕРИИ С ДРУГИМИ ДОКТОРАМИ 5-1.jpg|«'Пять Докторов'» (1983) небольшое появление Doctor_Who_-_Dimensions_In_Time_SPLICE.jpg|«'Измерения во времени'» (1993) небольшое появление Аудиопьесы ЕЖЕМЕСЯЧНЫЕ РЕЛИЗЫ The_Apocalypse_Element_cover.jpg|«'Элемент апокалипсиса'» (2000) Neverland_cover.jpg|«'Неверленд'» (2002) Zagreus_cover.jpg|«'Загреус'» (2003) DW119-The-Chaos-Pool-D-High-Res.png|«'Пруд Хаоса'» (2009) СПЕЦВЫПУСКИ Shada_audio_cover.jpg|«'Шада'» (2003) Dwdotd04_babblesphere_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Судьба Доктора: Бормосфера'» (2013) Worldsofdoctorwhoforwebcopy_cover_large.jpg|«''Миры Доктора Кто'': Второй взгляд» (2014) Dw8drav0302-_companionpiece_1417.jpg|«''Ненасытные'': Сопутствующие» (2019) небольшое появление ГАЛЛИФРЕЙ 5l_Ordexj8U.jpg|«'Оружие выбора'» (2004) Xpx1mJ6iBUM.jpg|«'На круги своя'» (2004) Cm7Ko6T2ccM.jpg|«'Расследование'» (2004) 08kUkCcMZk0.jpg|«'Сквозь пальцы'» (2004) Gal005_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Ложь'» (2005) Gal006_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Дух'» (2005) Gal007_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Пандора'» (2005) Gal008_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Мятеж'» (2005) Gal009_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Императрица'» (2005) Gal010_fractures_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Трещины'» (2006) Gal011_warfare_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Борьба'» (2006) Gal012_appropriation_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Присвоение'» (2006) Gal013_mindbomb_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Бомба разума'» (2006) Gal014_panacea_big_cover_large.jpg|«'Панацея'» (2006) Tj31EuKbevw.jpg|«'Возрождённый'» (2011) EsaV_jFZBcM.jpg|«'Разобранный'» (2011) 54CnUs63FAE.jpg|«'Истребление'» (2011) IhWvNKcvZpc.jpg|«'Навсегда'» (2011) MOXn8nwIes0.jpg|«'Освобождение'» (2013) PGk6YRBz6ho.jpg|«'Эволюция'» (2013) XYY0v0hOzbs.jpg|«'Примирение'» (2013) TBlAf-qSr4c.jpg|«'Уничтожение'» (2013) 2dM3etBJDZs.jpg|«'Возрождение'» (2013) NG-9Brufqts.jpg|«'Восхождение'» (2013) Gallifrey-rev-sq_cover_large.jpg|«'Вражеский тыл'» (2016) GALL0901_celestialintervention_1417.jpg|«'Небесное вмешательство'» (2018) GALL0902_soldierobscura_1417.jpg|«'Солдат-обскура'» (2018) небольшое появление GALL0903_thedevilyouknow_1417.jpg|«'Дьявол, которого ты знаешь'» (2018) небольшое появление GALL0904_desperatemeasures_1417.jpg|«'Отчаянные меры'» (2018) DZI5Ounu3lk.jpg|«'Опустошение'» (2019) DZI5Ounu3lk.jpg|«'Партизаны'» (2019) DZI5Ounu3lk.jpg|«'Сопутствующий ущерб'» (2019) DZI5Ounu3lk.jpg|«'Убийцы'» (2019) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2020) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2020) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2020) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2020) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2021) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2021) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2021) 20150114205755gallifrey-holding_cover_large.jpg|«'?'» (2021) ХРОНИКИ СПУТНИКОВ 104-thebeautifulpeople_cover_large.jpg|«'Красивые люди'» (2007) 20120327133250404-thepyraliseffect_cover_large.jpg|«'Эффект пиралис'» (2009) Dwcc504_theinvasionofespace_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Вторжение Э-пространства'» (2010) 20130809172907807-luna-romana_cover_large.jpg|«'Луна Романа'» (2014) АДАПТАЦИИ РОМАНОВ The_romance_of_crime_cover_large.jpg|«'Романтика преступления'» (2015) The_english_way_of_death_cover_large.jpg|«'Английский способ умереть'» (2015) 20141003090044well-mannered-war_cover_large.jpg|«'Война с хорошими манерами'» (2015) ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ ЧЕТВЁРТОГО ДОКТОРА Dw4d0501_waveofdestruction_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Волна разрушения'» (2016) Bfptomcd031_thelabyrinth_of_buda_castle_cover_large.jpg|«'Лабиринт Будайской крепости'» (2016) 20150806110550bfptomcd032_the_paradox_planet_cover_large.jpg|«'Планета парадоксов'» (2016) часть первая 20150806110655bfptomcd033_legacy_of_death_cover_large.jpg|«'Наследие смерти'» (2016) часть вторая Bfptomcd034_gallery_of_ghouls_cover_large.jpg|«'Галерея монстров'» (2016) Dw4d0506_thetroublewithdrax_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Проблемы с Драксом'» (2016) Bfptomcd036_pursuit_of_history_cd_dps1_image_large.jpg|«'Погоня за историей»'» (2016) часть первая Bfptomcd037_casualties_of_time_cd_dps1_cover_large.jpg|«'Жертвы времени'» (2016) часть вторая Bfptomcd038_the_beast_of_kravenos_cd_dps1_cover_large.jpg|«'Зверь Кравеноса'» (2017) Bfptomcd039_the_eternal_battle_cd_dps1_cover_large.jpg|«'Вечная битва'» (2017) Bfptomcd040_the_silent_scream_cd_dps1_cover_large.jpg|«'Немой крик'» (2017) Dw4d0604_dethras_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Детрас'» (2017) Bfptomcd042_the_haunting_of_malkin_place_cd_dps1_cover.jpg|«'Призрак Малкин Плейс'» (2017) Bfptomcd043_subterranea_cd_dps1_cover.jpg|«'Подземелье'» (2017) Bfptomcd044_the_movellan_grave_cd_dps1_cover.jpg|«'Мовелланская могила'» (2017) Bfptomcd045_the_skin_of_the_sleek_cd_dps1_cover.jpg|«'Кожа Скользких'» (2017) часть первая Bfptomcd046_the_thief_who_stole_time_cd_dps1_cover.jpg|«'Вор, укравший время'» (2017) часть вторая Fourth_Doctor1.jpg|«'Чистилище 12'» (2020) Fourth_Doctor1.jpg|«'Погоня за ночью'» (2020) Fourth_Doctor1.jpg|«'Планета ведьм'» (2020) Fourth_Doctor1.jpg|«'Поиски соорудителя'» (2020) КОРОТКИЕ ПУТЕШЕСТВИЯ Dwst003_shorttripsvol3_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Семь к одному'» (2011) Dwst04_shorttripsvol4_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Старый разбойник'» (2011) Fourth_Doctor1.jpg|«'Навигационная цепочка'» (2012) Dwst0609_afulllife_1417_cover_large.jpg|«'Полноценная жизнь'» (2016) Shorttrips-erasure_cover.jpg|«'Стирание'» (2018) небольшое появление Проза Новеллизации * Доктор Кто и Судьба далеков * Doctor Who and the Nightmare of Eden * Doctor Who and the Horns of Nimon * Doctor Who and the Creature from the Pit * Doctor Who and the State of Decay * Doctor Who and Warriors' Gate * Doctor Who and the Leisure Hive * Full Circle * Меглос * Шада * Город смерти Virgin New Adventures * Blood Harvest * Человеческая природа * Счастливые концовки * Рождество на рациональной планете * Лангбэрроу * ''До конца дней своих'' Virgin Missing Adventures * Готическая опера * Романтика преступления * Английский способ умереть * Война с хорошими манерами BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Фестиваль смерти Рассказы Doctor Who Annual * Colony of Death * Alien Mind Games * A Midsummer's Nightmare * The Voton Terror * Sweet Flower of Uthe Doctor Who Magazine * Pathfinders * Under Reykjavik * The Final Analysis Doctor Who Yearbook * The Beast Inside Короткие путешествия * Glass (in Short Trips) * Return of the Spiders (in More Short Trips) * The Not-So-Sinister Sponge (in Short Trips and Side Steps) * Do You Love Anyone Enough? (in Short Trips and Side Steps) * Better Watch Out, Better Take Care (in Short Trips and Side Steps) * Playing with Toys (in Short Trips and Side Steps) * I Was a Monster!!! (in Short Trips: Zodiac) * Notre Dame du Temps (in Short Trips: Companions) * O, Darkness (in Short Trips: Steel Skies) * The Little Things (in Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * The Clanging Chimes of Doom (in Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Present Tense (in Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Into the Silent Land (in Short Trips: Farewells) * Checkpoint (in Short Trips: The Centenarian) * The End of Now (in Short Trips: Destination Prague) * All Snug in Their Beds (in Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Breadcrumbs (in Short Trips: Transmissions) * Child's Play (in Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * The Monster in the Wardrobe (in Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Insider Dealing (in Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) Комиксы Doctor Who annual * Every Dog Has His Day Doctor Who Magazine * Victims IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * Prisoners of Time Titan Comics * The One * The Meeting * The Lost Dimension Категория:Списки Категория:Списки появлений Категория:Истории с Романой II